


His Hair, His Smoke, His Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (I don't know the phrase for that so, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming when you hear your name, Curses, Extremely Dubious Consent, Greyfaces, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Not Good, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Passing out in sex, Rape, Spit As Lube, They use a tie as hand restriants, This is the only fic I've finished why, also, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grey.Mid word, mid shout in Jefferson's office, and everything turned grey. Like robes or cloaks, brushing through his thoughts and over his eyes and under his skin, until for just a second, there was a person in the shadows, mumbling something. Arrogant. Cocky. Amused. Curious.Greyfaces.Oh /shit/





	

     Grey.

     Mid word, mid shout in Jefferson's office, and everything turned grey. Like robes or cloaks, brushing through his thoughts and over his eyes and under his skin, until for just a second, there was a person in the shadows, mumbling something. Arrogant. Cocky. Amused. Curious.

     Greyfaces.  
     Oh _shit_

     " _Orgasm every time you hear someone say your name or any form of nickname."_ He heard, and someone laughed behind them. Well ain't that peachy, just peachy keen. _"It lasts until we decide it's over._ "

     Alexander couldn't talk, one never could when those creatures showed up, but oh how he wished he could tell them how completely ridiculous this spell was, how unnecessary... He was floating now, back to reality, the gray leaking out of his sight to reveal Jefferson's office, and Jefferson himself, now standing a few feet away, squinting at the smaller man. Alexander blinked twice.  
     "Hamilton?" He asked, like he'd been asking for a while now, and before Alex could respond, tell him to screw off because now was really not the time, the orgasm hit.  
     " _Fuck._ " Hamilton groaned, shuddering and stumbling backwards, away from the taller man, who seemed more or less shocked by the outburst. It took him by surprise, knocked all of his breath out his lungs in an embarrassingly high moan, and the second it faded Alex flushed up bright red.  
     "Did-Did you just-" Jefferson blinked, incredulous.  
     "No." Hamilton cut him off instinctively, even though it was blatantly obvious what he just did. The moisture in his boxers grew uncomfortable quick, and his mouth didn't seem to be functioning properly when he opened it again. "I did not, whatever you're thinking? I didn't do it."  
     "You just came." Jefferson breathed, stepping forward when Hamilton stepped back. "You just came, in my office. You just came in your pants, in my office, because of what?"  
     "I don't know what you're-okay, fuck, it's greyfaces, I couldn't help myself so if I could go now-" Alexander gave up the act, backing towards the door as Jefferson watched intently.  
     "I don't think so." He shook his head, laughing slightly. "No, I don't think you're going anywhere right now Hamilton."  
     Alexander gasped, tripping over his own feet and slamming against the wall as he came. It hit fast, like a wall of pleasure, and it hurt the same way it hurts when you jump off a cliff into water and don't dive. He struggled to keep himself upright, nerves lit up and making him shudder against the panelling. When he finally forced his eyes open, Jefferson was making his way over to the door, an almost clinically calculating look on his face, before he locked it with a decisive click.  
     Alexander was more than smart enough to put the pieces together.  
     "Jefferson, listen-" He started, backing away from the taller man and half leaning on the wall to support himself.  
     "Actually, for once since the time we first met, I don't have to listen to you at all." His face was unreadable, just on the cocky side of indifferent as he stepped forward, matching every step Hamilton took back. "In fact, _you_  are going to have to listen to _me_ "  
     "No, Jefferson look I-" He tried, jumping away when he bumped into a bookshelf and forcing the panic out of his voice.  
     "And when I say your name," He continued, completely unaffected. "You're going to come. Isn't that right? See, watch-"  
     "Don't-" Hamilton flinched, bracing himself as the southerner smiled.  
     "Alexander." Jefferson drawled, watching the smaller boy physically fall to his knees with a thud and a moan, fingers scrambling against the hardwood.  
     "No, oh g-god," He stuttered, quaking in a mix fear and pain and pleasure as Jefferson walked over, cane clicking against the ground ominously. He stopped only inches away from the cowering man, who was suddenly intently focused on the floor in front of him.  
     "Much better." He murmured softly, smug. They stayed quiet like that for another few moments, just breathing heard between the two, before Thomas threaded his fingers into Hamilton's dark curls, yanking then up and forcing him to meet his gaze. He was smirking, dangerous and dark, dragging his thumb across Alex's bottom lip as he spoke. "Come for me, Alexander."  
     Alex sobbed, vision whiting out as the orgasm hit him, lighting his nerves on fire and barely adding to mess in his pants. He reeled in his spot, only really held up by Jefferson's hand in his hair.  
     Thomas just watched, watched as Hamilton's eyes unfocused, fluttering shut and his mouth falling open, face first scrunching into a mask of over simulated pain, then dropping into pure bliss. He was choking, gasping for air and Thomas would've been worried when every pound of his weight dropped if he wasn't so focused how fucking pretty Hamilton was, how much he'd love to get him begging underneath him, crying for it, _oh how Thomas wanted to see him cry_.  
     "T-Thomas, Thomas p-please," He begged, shaking like a leaf. There was a wet spot growing in his pants where the sticky liquid was soaking through, and the boy positively reeked of sex.  
     " _A-Alex, Alex p-please._ " Jefferson mimicked, grinning when he let out a scream of a sound, dropping all of his weight again. Thomas let go, throwing Hamilton's head back and watching as he fell on his side, just managing to catch himself as he shook, curling himself into a ball on the floor.  
     Alex was coming down from his high, one hand seemingly subconsciously stroking his hair the same spot Jefferson was pulling, when there was a knock at the door.  
     "Who is it?" Thomas crooned, much too cheerful compared to the onslaught of embarrassment and shame and fear and frustration washing over Alex.  
     "It's me, Thomas." A deep voice monotoned, bored. Alexander started to move, started to try and stand up, but Jefferson stepped forward and quite literally kicked him back down. The toe of his shoe connected with his stomach hard enough to knock out every breath of air he had in his lungs, sharp and cutting, and Alex almost missed the offhanded " _Stay_." spat down from above over his own cough.  
     There was red on the floor when he opened his eyes again.  
     "One moment." Jefferson called, stepping over the smaller man and making his way to the door in long strides. A few clicks later it was unlocked, opened, and Madison got a full two feet in before freezing.  
     He sighed, slowly reaching up to pinch the spot between his eyes.  
     "In all honesty," He deadpanned, not looking up, or down, at either of them. "This is not the most surprising scene I could've found walking into your office."  
     "Well-" Jefferson started.  
     "Let me finish." Madison cut him off smoothly. "I may not be surprised by this, you two, but that does _not_ mean I am _happy_ right now!"  
     "Of course not Jemmy, just watch this." He was grinning again, of course he was, he had infinite power over his practical nemesis here, had him dangling by a thread like a puppet on strings-  
     "Please." Alex heard someone beg, and it took a few seconds to realize it came from himself.  
     "Please what, Alexander?" Thomas purred, and Alex screamed, arching and writhing on the floor. He bit down on his lip so hard he could taste the metallic copper of blood, tears breaking free and streaming down his cheeks.  
     "Holy shit." James murmured, but it sounded miles away, or underwater, or both. "Did he just come?"  
     "Greyfaces." Thomas explained, nodding. "Hit him while he was ranting about my notes on some speech, and hit him hard. From what I've figured out, he comes whenever he hears his name."  
     "How many times so far?" James asked, and Alex was coming down again, much slower this time, shivering.  
     "That," Thomas gestured vaguely, "Was number six."  
     "Holy shit." James repeated, and Alex couldn't help but agree, rolling to his back and gasping into open air. It was quiet for another few moments, the only noise Hamilton's fractured breaths, until Madison stepped forward. "May I?"  
     "Go for it." Jefferson smirked, and James crouched down next to Alexander's head, eyes sparkling darkly, curiously.  
     "Hm..." He smiled when Hamilton opened his eyes, pupils blown and lips parted. "Alex."  
     "Fuck-" He gasped, nails scratching against the wood as he came, and his brain went white. He couldn't do it, it electrified every nerve in his body and he couldn't do it, he couldn't _think_ - "Please, _please_ , it hurts so bad-"  
     "Hamilton." Madison muttered, and Alexander sobbed, arching off the floor like his own name was an exorcism and crying out pleads he couldn't even hear and everything was white again, white noise, white light-  
     "James, you're gonna kill the kid." A voice spoke, sarcastic, murky, like ink dripping.  
     "Perhaps." Another hummed, and there was a hand in his hair, soft, threading. The white wasn't fading yet, and there was panic tinging the edge, sharp. Suddenly, there were hands on him, moving under his clothes, pulling them off, the voice- "Lock the door again," and "Come help.", and then there was more, more touches, too many, and, and, and,

     "Alexander."  


     White, a scream, cold air against skin, so much, please, please, "Mercy, please-"  


     " _Alexander_."

     Hot, white hot, how ironic. "I can't," Cold, sharp cold pain, pleasure like tears forced down his throat, he was drowning in it. "Please," He was being pinned down, hot again, salty, drowning. "Stop-"

     "Bastard." Someone spat, Jefferson, of _course_.  
     "Please-"  
     "Whoreson." Madison, fingers in his mouth, over his neck, down his chest, something wrapping around his wrists to replace hands, grips on his thighs, a mouth on his skin.  
     "I can't take it, please-"  
     "Bring him to the desk." A voice, it didn't matter which, ordered, and suddenly he was off the floor, he couldn't find the strength to struggle any more, going limp.  
     "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"  
     His feet hit the ground before he registered he was being put down, being bent over the desk, being _touched-_  
     "Pretty boy." Jefferson murmured, and there was a finger in him, stretching, pulling, pulled out and spit on again before suddenly there were two, twisting, curling inside.  
     "You want him first?" Madison, oh god, he's gonna-they're gonna-  
     "Nah, I want his mouth." -fuck him, they're going to take everything he has left and leave him ruined and make him _come_.  
     "Please-" Alex cried, squirming weakly. "I don't want it, I don't, I don't, I can't..."  
     "Of course you don't, pretty thing." Jefferson nodded, and the fingers disappeared, leaving him not nearly close enough to ready. The voice moved, father away and then much closer all of a sudden. "That's why you scream so hard when you come, right?"  
     "No-" He tried, but a hand twisted into his hair just has something blunt pressed against his entrance.  
     "You still make a _very_ pretty picture." Madison hummed, pressing the head past his rim, the rest following suit inch by inch with only drying spit easing the way, and Alex sobbed with it, trembling, the feeling of being pulled apart. It was so much, every touch, every breath, he was so _full_ , and his brain was in overdrive until- "Right, Hamilton?"  
     Alexander screamed, he arched and clenched down and fought and curled his toes and screamed, coming until the white was back and he couldn't move, only felt James fuck into him hard and heavy, felt Thomas rub the head of his cock across his bottom lip before pushing that in as well, felt himself choke and whimper, and-  
     "Alexander."  
-salt and spit running down his chin, praise and insults and-  
     "Alexander."  
-tearing, tears, a droplet of something rolling down his thigh and-  
     " _Alexander._ "  
-the white turned into dots, and then a wall of black.

     Alex woke up to pain, a pounding headache and bruises across his body and a seething burn in his ass, he wouldn't be walking right for weeks, with come dried on his face and across his stomach, blood dried down his legs, and an aching jaw that made his stomach twist in revulsion. The office was dark, only one lamp on and no light seeping in from under the crack of the door. It smelled like sex, thick and sickening, and his clothes were scattered in ruins across the floor. His hands were still restrained, stinging against every brush of tie.  
     It took a while before he found the energy to sit up again, and even longer before he realized he stopped crying.  
     He reached up and touched his lip despite every square inch of his body protesting, feeling the cut, then using his teeth to loosen the knots around his wrists enough to slip out of them.  
     He stood, shaking, using the desk as support, and checked the time. A few minutes past one in the morning. He could still make it home. He's stayed at work later than this before.  
     Eliza. Was she still up? Waiting for him, worrying... no. Eliza was at her fathers' with the children for another month. She had no idea. No one did.  
     Almost no one.  
     Memories tried to trickle their way into the forefront of his mind, of hands, breaths, names-Alex slammed a wall between him and that train of thought. Later. Or never. He'll call a cab, shower, sleep, if he's lucky. There's another four pages to write for that one essay, filing those stacks of paper in his office.  
      _So much_ , He thought, and the memories pushed against the wall again. Eliza. John. Thomas and James, the newest members, though they had a much different reason then the others... _So much work to do._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So... This fic was a thing. I just the little inkling of an idea and rolled with it, and then this popped out! It's terrible and I'm apologizing to Alex right now, I can never be too nice to the things I love.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos are greatly appreciated (they are my life source) and comments are fantastic (nvm I have two life sources), tell me if I did spelled wrong or if I should add any warnings, if I messed up somewhere and didn't catch it, anything! Constructive criticism is very helpful, and I'll try to reply to every response. Have a nice day! (Night? Afternoon? Morning? idk just go read some fluff now or something)


End file.
